Prises de consciences?
by Shibuya Yuki
Summary: Yuuri tombe gravement malade. Conrad et Wolfram aiment tous les deux Yuuri.Qui aura le dernier mot?
1. Malade

Prises de consciences ?

Chapitre 1 : Malade

Ce fut au beau milieu de la nuit que Yuuri se réveilla brusquement. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar, et maintenant il tremblait de tout son corps et transiprait énormément. A peine eut-il tourné la tête et vu le visage de son fiancé qu'il oublia son cauchemar.

Il sourit. Bien qu'il n'acceptait en aucun cas l'amour que Wolfram lui portait, il trouvait rassurant de l'avoir à ses côtés la nuit car ses cauchemars empiraient de jour en jour et qu'il avait peur d'être seul dans la chambre. Il détourna le regard du blond puis sortit lentement du lit. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit puis sortit sur le balcon. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et regarda le ciel étoilé. Il se mit à penser à sa situation.

Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait mal. Son corps le faisait énormément souffrir et toutes les nuits, il faisait d'horribles cauchemars et donc, il ne pouvait presque plus dormir. Son humeur s'en faisait ressentir la journée mais personne ne l'avait remarqué car Yuuri cachait bien son jeu.

Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Il soupira et murmura quelques mots :

- Que m'arrive t-il, bon sang ? J'aimerais tant que toute cette douleur s'arrête…

Le lendemain matin, Wolfram se réveilla seul dans la chambre. Il tâta l'oreiller de son bien-aimé. « Yuuri » murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait seul. Il commençait à trouver ça bizarre. Inquiet encore une fois de l'absence de son fiancé, il se leva et s'habilla à la hâte puis il commença à chercher le jeune homme.

C'est alors qu'il croisa Conrad dans un des nombreux couloirs du château.

Bonjour, Wolfram. salua-t-il.

Bon—jour , balbutia le blond, Conrad…dis-moi, as-tu vu Yuuri ?

Sa Majesté ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Ah…d'accord…

Il s'éloigna rapidement avant que Conrad ne lui pose des questions puis il continua sa recherche.

Yuuri avait passé le reste de la nuit dans l'écurie et avait tenu compagnie aux chevaux. Il était appuyé contre la porte du box de son cheval, Ao. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Gunther entrer. Dès que celui-ci aperçut le Roi, il s'écria :

- Ah, Votre Majesté ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? Ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour dormir !

Yuuri releva la tête. Il avait le teint pâle et manquait gravement de sommeil. Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Son corps ne lui faisait pas de cadeau aujourd'hui. Gunther se jeta à terre devant lui et le regarda fixement.

Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, Votre Majesté ! lui dit-il. Venez avec moi, je vais vous ramener dans votre chambre.

Non, c'est bon ! répondit le Maoh avant que Gunther ne l'aidât à se relever.

Il eut tout d'un coup une perte d'énergie, sa vue se brouilla, il tituba un instant avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Votre Majesté ! cria Gunther.

Il porta alors Yuuri dans ses bras en le tenant soigneusement puis se dépêcha de le ramener au château. Dans la cour, il trouva Wolfram, Conrad et Gwendal en pleine discussion.

- Vite…aidez-moi ! Haleta-t-il, Sa Majesté s'est évanouie !

Dès que les trois hommes virent Yuuri dans les bras de Gunther, ils se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gwendal.

Je…je ne sais pas… répondit Gunther.

Vite, dépêchons-nous de l'amener dans la chambre ! s'écria Conrad.

Note de l'auteur : voila la fin du chapitre un…le chapitre deux arrivera quand je me déciderait à l'écrire. Mes idées ne sont pas très claires en ce moment et je doute un peu sur la suite de l'histoire…enfin je ferais de mon mieux pour écrire la suite et puor que cela vous plaise ! A bientôt pour le chapitre deux !


	2. Cauchemar

**Prises de consciences ?**

**Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar**

_Où étais-je ? Qui étaient tous ces gens autour de moi ? Ils avaient l'air tellement occupé et ne semblaient même pas remarquer ma présence. Oh ! Mais c'est Greta ! Je courai pour la rejoindre mais elle disparaissait peu à peu ! Je criai son nom. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle se retourne et qu'elle me dise « Papa Yuuri ! Tu es là ! » mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle me laissait seul !_

_Ma fille m'abandonnait. Je me sentais si misérable…Je tombai doucement sur le sol et je me mis à pleurer comme jamais je ne l'avais fait avant. J'avais si peur que tout le monde me laisse. Je me rendais compte que la confiance que je portais aux autres était fragile. J'avais si peur ! Je ne voulais pas être seul !_

_Je sentis soudain une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis Conrad qui me souriait._

_« Pourquoi pleurez-vous, Yuuri ? » questionna-t-il en s'agenouillant près de moi._

_Je le regardai d'un air à la fois triste et étonné. Je venais juste de remarquer qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé « Votre Majesté » comme à son habitude. Une nouvelle vague de larmes inondèrent mon visage et quelques secondes après je me jetai dans les bras du soldat en criant son nom._

_« Je suis là, Yuuri. Expliquez-moi tout. » dit-il dans l'intention de me réconforter._

_« Je…Je…J'ai vu Greta…Je l'ai appelé, je lui ai couru après mais elle a…elle a… disparu. Elle m'a abandonné !!! »_

_« Yuuri… »_

_« Est-ce que tu vas m'abandonner toi aussi ? Hein, Conrad ? » Je le fixais des yeux, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer. Son regard…tellement de pitié…Ne me laisse pas seul Conrad…J'agrippais son uniforme et gardais mes yeux fixés dans les siens. J'attendais sa réponse. Je voulais savoir…Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je commencai alors à perdre espoir que Conrad reste à mes côtés pour toujours. _

_Tout à coup, une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout arriva. Conrad m'embrassa. Je sentis ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Cette sensation était si apaisante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'adonna complètement à ce baiser inattendu. Nos lèvres se séparèrent après quelques secondes. Ce baiser fut la réponse à ma question et je savais maintenant que Conrad ne m'abandonnera jamais. Je fis un sourire discret puis j'arrêtai enfin de pleurer._

_Pendant que Conrad et moi nous regardions dans les yeux, un bruit attira mon attention. Je tournai la tête et vis Wolfram avec une expression de colère sur le visage._

_« Espèce de traître !! » s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur moi. « Comment as-tu osé ? » Il me frappa au visage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer, Conrad saisit son poignet et j'eus le temps de m'écarter._

_« Ne le touche pas ou tu auras affaire à moi !! » cria Conrad en jetant son frère à terre._

_« Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est mon fiancé et non le tien ! répliqua le blond._

_« Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à Yuuri juste parce que tu es jaloux que je l'ai embrassé alors que toi, tu ne l'as jamais fait ! Je l'aime et je ferais tout pour le protéger » Il dégaina son épée et se tint prêt devant son frère._

_« Tu veux te battre ? Ca me va ! » Wolfram dégaina aussi son épée alors que moi je restai à l'écart, encore abasourdi par les paroles de Conrad._

_Wolfram se lança alors à l'assaut de son frère. Ils échangèrent quelques coups d'épées avant que le sang ne commence à jaillir. Je regardai la scène avec horreur. Je voulais les arrêter mais j'étais pétrifié. Je me rendis compte que j'étais un lâche et poussé par cette pensée négative de moi-même, je réussis à bouger. Je me levai et me précipitai sur les deux combattants. Conrad était sur le point de porter le coup de grâce, je m'interposai alors et criai de toutes mes forces._

_« Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!! » _

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais je suis contente du résultat ! J'espère que vous aimerez !A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Inquiétude

**Prises de consciences ?**

Chapitre 3 : Inquiétude

Yuuri se réveilla en sueur. La respiration saccadée, il se remémora son rêve ou plutôt, son cauchemar ; Greta qui l'abandonnait, le baiser de Conrad et le combat entre celui-ci et Wolfram. Il ne pensait qu'à ça et était terrorisé. Jamais il n'avait de cauchemar qui semblait aussi réel.

Il se força au calme et examina l'endroit où il se trouvait mais il eut soudain des élancements à la tête, ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer qu'il était dans « sa chambre » dans le château du Serment du Sang. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?_

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux.. Il se concentrait pour se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa brusquement pour voir qui c'était mais il eut un vertige et il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Votre Majesté ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Restez allongé ! Il faut que vous vous reposiez ! » lança quelqu'un. Yuuri reconnut la voix de Gunther.

« Je vais bien, Gunther. »

« Si vous alliez bien, vous ne vous seriez pas évanoui dans l'écurie. » Fit remarquer une autre voix. C'était Gisela.

« Ah ! Je me souviens maintenant… »murmura le Maoh. Il avait la gorge en feu et ne pouvait pas parler très fort.

« Tenez, voici de l'eau. » Dit Conrad en lui tendant un verre.

Surpris, Yuuri recula brusquement et se cogna le crâne contre la tête du lit.

« Aie ! » échappa-t-il en se frottant la tête.

« Que se passe-t-il, Yuuri ? » demanda Conrad, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux. Comme dans son rêve, Conrad l'avait appelé par son prénom. Celui-ci lui tendit encore une fois le verre. Le Roi le prit tout en tremblant. Il but rapidement et ferma les yeux en tentant de se calmer.

Conrad posa une main sur son bras pour tenter de le rassurer. Effrayé par ce contact, Yuuri repoussa violemment le bras du soldat en s'écriant : « Ne me touche pas ! »

« Votre Majesté ? »

« Je suis désolé, Conrad. Je…je ne voulais pas… » dit Yuuri en étouffant un sanglot mais il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. « J'aimerais être seul s'il-vous plaît. » requêta-t-il en enfouissant la tête dans ses mains.

« Bien sûr… On va vous laisser vous reposer. » répondit Gunther. « Allons-y, tout le monde ! Toi aussi, Wolfram. » dit-il en remarquant que Wolfram restait planté devant le lit et regardait Yuuri pleurer.

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Il jeta un dernier regard plein d'inquiétude à son fiancé avant se sortir de la chambre avec les autres. Tout en s'éloignant de celle-ci, les visiteurs du Roi avaient entamé une conversation à propos de celui-ci.

« Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi il a repoussé ma main… » dit Conrad.

« Moi non plus. Quand tu lui a tendu le verre d'eau aussi. Il avait l'air vraiment effrayé… » continua Gwendal.

« En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est malade. » affirma Gisela. « Je ne sais pas pour l'instant la gravité de la situation mais je ferais de mon mieux pour le soigner. »

Wolfram, lui, restait muet. Il était terriblement inquiet pour son fiancé et il voulait l'aider.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Wolfram. Il ira bientôt mieux. » assura Conrad en regardant son frère.

« Je l'espère… »

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Yuuri pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il avait été très troublé par son cauchemar. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était pleurer.

C'est ainsi qu'après, pendant au moins vingt minutes, il finit par s'endormir.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voila un chapitre où il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, je l'avoue mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Suspicion

**Prises de consciences ?**

_**Chapitre 4 :**_** Suspicion.**

- « Yuuri ! Yuuri ! Réveille-toi ! » Appela Wolfram en secouant doucement le corps de son fiancé.

Le Maoh était allongé sur le ventre, dans une position plutôt inconfortable mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il dormait tellement bien qu'il entendait à peine les appels de Wolfram. Il finit tout de même par se réveiller et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Wolfram ? » demanda-t-il tout en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

« Je t'ai apporté à manger. J'ai pensé que tu devais être affamé. » Répondit le blond.

« Ah…merci ! »

Yuuri se retourna sur le dos et croisa le regard de Wolfram. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui tendit un plateau rempli de nourriture.

- « Ca a l'air bon ! » Lança Yuuri, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il prit une fourchette et entama son repas. Chaque bouchée qu'il prenait le faisait revivre. Il s'arrêta soudain, remarquant que Wolfram le regardait d'un air amusé.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, toi ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu t'évanouis, tu tombes malade et après tu manges insouciamment sans penser à la possibilité que tu pourrais être gravement malade ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, voyons ! »

« Mais tu as fait peur à tout le monde en t'évanouissant comme ça ! »

« Je m'en doute mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! Je vais bien ! » Mentit Yuuri.

Il ne pouvait dire que ça. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait cacher encore bien longtemps son état de santé. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible aux yeux de ses sujets car un roi doit être fort pour son pays. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne méritait pas d'être le Maoh mais puisqu'il avait été choisi, autant assumer cette responsabilité. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix.

Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par Wolfram qui avait glissé une main sur son front.

« Tu me manges plus. Ca va ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant. » Remarqua-t-il, inquiet.

« Oh, désolé ! J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. » Répondit Yuuri puis il recommença à manger.

« Je dois te laisser. Je vais prévenir mes frères que tu es réveillé et que tu est en train de manger. » Informa le blond.

« D'accord. »

« Oh, et reste allongé, tu dois te reposer. »

« Je vais bien, Wolfram ! »

« C'est ça…On y croit tous…

Il sortit de la chambre et alla de ce pas prévenir ses frères.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dans une pièce non loin de la chambre royale…**

« Tu cherches quoi ? » demanda Gwendal en observant Conrad feuilleter un livre.

« Je cherche s'il n'y a pas un remède à la maladie de Sa Majesté. »

« Tu te tracasse pour rien. Il se remettra vite. »

« Gwendal, il ne faut jamais prendre une maladie à la légère. »

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas à toi de t'en occuper. Laisse ça à Gisela. C'est elle qui est la plus qualifiée pour soigner les gens après tout. »

« Mais je m'inquiète tellement… »Murmura Conrad en croisant ses doigts et en fermant les yeux.

Gwendal le regarda, indécis. Depuis quelques temps, il observait ses faits et gestes envers le Maoh. Et Gwedal devenait de plus en plus soupçonneux à l'égard de son frère. Il savait que Conrad ferait tout pour protéger le Roi et qu'il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour lui mais là, son comportement était vraiment bizarre. Cela ne ressemblait plus à une relation entre un soldat et son Roi. _Serait-il… ?_ Il ne put finir sa pensée car elle lui paraissait absurde mais il devait absolument savoir si ce qu'il soupçonnait était vrai car ça pourrait conduire à un drame.

« Conrad, est ce que tu… ? » Commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée de Wolfram.

« Yuuri s'est réveillé et il est en train de manger en ce moment même. » Expliqua Wolfram.

« Oh…Et comment va-t-il ? » Questionna Conrad d'une voix tremblante.

Il regardait maintenant le blond et ses yeux étaient emplis d'angoisse. Tout d'abord intrigué par ce regard que son frère arborait rarement, il ne répondit pas puis il finit par s'avancer.

« Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Il faut le laisser se reposer, je pense. Ca ira sans doute mieux après. » Répondit-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

« J'avais raison ! Tu n'a pas besoin de te faire autant de mauvais sang, Conrad ! » S'exclama Gwendal.

Conrad lui répondit avec un regard noir. Il se figea et déglutit. Jamais il n'avait une telle expression dans les yeux de son frère. Même s'il était surpris, il ressentait surtout de la peur.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Wolfram fixait ses deux frères sui se tenaient là, muets. Il remarqua l'expression coléreuse de Conrad et que Gwendal semblait impassible.

Mal à l'aise, il rompit le silence :

« Vous venez avec moi voir Sa Majesté ou pas ? »

Les deux frères sursautèrent. Ils avaient complètement oublié la présence de leur petit frère. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Wolfram, mécontent.

« O-oui ! Allons-y ! » Répondit Conrad en tentant de se calmer.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et fut tout de suite suivi par les deux mazoku. Il essayait de cacher son stress mais il sentait le regard de Gwendal posé sur lui et cela ne l'incitait pas à regagner son calme, bien au contraire. Il tenta d'ignorer son frère.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la pièce et parcourirent une partie du couloir avant d'apercevoir Gisela qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre royale.

« Gisela ! » Appela Wolfram en accourant vers la jeune femme.

« Votre Excellence ! Vous venez visiter Sa Majesté ? Je vais justement aller l'examiner. Venez, vous aussi ! » cria Gisela en faisant signe à Conrad et Gwendal d'approcher.

Les concernés s'approchèrent et il pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la chambre, Yuuri continuait le repas que Wolfram lui avait apporté. Parfois, entre deux bouchées, il avait des nausées. Il attendait donc quelques secondes avant de recommencer à manger.

Alors qu'il avalait une dernière bouchée, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il leva la tête et aperçut Gisela, Wolfram, Conrad et Gwendal. Il frissonna quand il vit Conrad s'approcher. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il repensait à son rêve. _Et si Conrad…m'aimait ? _Il déglutit rien qu'à cette pensée. Bien sûr, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop mais lui-même n'était pas sûr des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le soldat. La scène de son rêve où Conrad et Wolfram combattaient pour lui parce qu'ils l'aimaient lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Il était horrifié car il ne voulait pas que Wolfram soit blessé ou pire, tué, par sa faute. Il ne savait plus quoi penser mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça ! Il fallait qu'il soit malade ! C'était beaucoup plus dur à supporter dans cette condition là et malheureusement il se trouvait impuissant face à tout ça.

Voyant que Conrad allait le toucher, il demanda prestement à Gisela de l'examiner.

« Excusez-moi, Excellence ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en écartant Conrad.

Elle commença alors son examen. Pendant toute la consultation, Conrad ne cessait de fixer Yuuri et celui-ci évitait son regard. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gisela se leva et fit signe aux trois hommes présents de la suivre en dehors de la chambre. Alors que Wolfram s'apprêtait à sortir, Yuuri l'appela :

« S'il-te plaît, Wolfram, reste avec moi ! »

Celui-ci interrogea Gisela des yeux. Elle approuva la demande du Maoh en hochatn légèrement la tête puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Wolfram… » Murmura Yuuri, allongé confortablement sur un lit dont les draps étaient d'une blancheur éclatante. Le blond se précipita aux côtés de son fiancé et lui prit la main.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Yuuri et Wolfram profitaient d'un instant de tranquillité, rien qu'eux deux.

« Wolfram… »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Wolfram, interloqué.

« Est-ce que… ? » Il hésita. Il se lança finalement. « Est-ce que tu serais capable de tuer par amour ? »

« Quelle drôle de question tu poses là ! Tu es tombé sur la tête ? » Plaisanta le blond.

« Je suis sérieux, Wolfram. »

« Ah…Euh…Oui. Desolé. Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question, si c'est pour toi, je le ferais. » annonça-t-il le teint vermeille.

Yuuri prit cette réponse comme une déclaration d'amour, ce que Wolfram n'avait jamais fait avant. Après tout, il ne faisait que le critiquer et poussait des crise de jalousie à tout bout de champs. En tout cas, Yuuri fut sincèrement touché par les paroles de son fiancé mais il lui restait une chose à éclaircir.

« Et si c'est une personne de ta famille ? Est-ce que tu la tuerai pour me protéger ? »

Wolfram fut choqué. _Quelqu'un de ma famille ? Mais à quoi il pense celui-là ?_ Pour ne pas froisser son fiancé, il répondit quand même à la question :

« Je…Yuuri…Je…Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire… Tu vois, ma famille est très importante à mes yeux alors… »

« Je comprends… » Dit Yuuri en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ?

« Ah ! Pour rien ! »

« Je vais te laisser. Il faut vraiment que j'aille dormir. » Dit Wolfram en baillant.

Sans même qu'il s'y attende, Yuuri sentit les lèvres de Wolfram se poser sur les siennes. Celui-ci, heureux de son effet de surprise, sortir rapidement de la pièce. Il lança un dernier sourire au Roi décontenancé avant de fermer la porte.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voila un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres ! J'en suis assez fière A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ! Reviews svp !


	5. Un baiser et une prise de conscience

**Prises de consciences ?**

**Chapitre 5 : **Un baiser et une prise de conscience..

Le Maoh marchait tranquillement dans le couloir. Il s'était dit qu'il allait mieux et qu'il pouvait donc aller voir Wolfram pour lui parler mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas puisqu'il titubait, comme un ivrogne. Il n'était pas saoul mais sa vue était légèrement brouillée. Il avait donc du mal à distinguer les choses autour de lui mais, qu'importe, il devait discuter avec Wolfram et il avait surtout envie de sortir de sa chambre où il était confiné depuis déjà une semaine. C'est pourquoi il était sorti en douce de celle-ci et qu'il parcourait maintenant le couloir qui lui semblait infini.

Essayant d'oublier son mal de crâne qui augmentait de minutes en minutes, il continuait tant bien que mal à avancer mais, pris d'un vertige, il fut obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur du couloir. Il affirma sa prise sur le mur pour essayer de ne pas tomber mais il se sentait vraiment mal. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration tandis qu'il approchait une main de son visage. Il n'arrivait manifestement pas à réajuster sa vue car il voyait toujours flou. Il glissa le long du mur puis se retrouva assis. Il ferma les yeux. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me lever mais bon, j'en ai marre de rester dans cette chambre ! Allez ! Courage, Yuuri ! Tu dois trouver Wolfram ! _Il essaya de se lever, sans succès.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria-t-il, sous le coup de la colère.

« Vous êtes là, Votre Majesté ! » fit soudain une voix qui semblait être celle de Conrad. Yuuri eut un frisson. Conrad s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui. « Je suis allée dans votre chambre pour voir comment vous alliez mais je l'ai trouvée vide. J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'arriverai quelque chose, je suis dans mon château, ici !! Tout le monde est tout le temps en train de veiller sur moi alors rien de mal ne peut m'arriver ! » répliqua Yuuri en repoussant la main que lui avait tendu Conrad pour l'aider à se relever. En appuyant une main sur le mur, il se leva puis reprit sa marche dans le couloir sans se soucier du soldat qui le regardait d'un air étonné.

« Votre Majesté, retournez dans votre chambre ! Vous n'êtes pas encore guéri ! »

Conrad rattrapa facilement le Roi qui marchait lentement, faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Sentant que celui-ci le suivait, Yuuri marcha plus rapidement pour lui échapper. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler, ni même le voir. Sous un élan de colère parce qu'il en avait marre que Conrad le colle autant, il se retourna vivement et fit face au soldat.

« Laisse moi tranquille !! Je ne veux pas te voir ! » s'écria-t-il, plein de force dans la voix.

« Mais, Votre Majesté… Je m'inquiète pour… » Yuuri l'interrompit en le repoussant des bras.

« Hors de ma vue !! C'est un ordre ! Tu ne me verras plus avant que je l'aie décidé ! » gronda le Maoh avant de s'éloigner.

Conrad fut laissé là, dans le couloir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Son roi bien-aimé l'avait repoussé avec une telle violence… _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? _pensa-t-il, horrifié. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ressentait tellement de tristesse. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé car depuis la naissance de Yuuri, il était heureux mais là…

Essayant d'oublier l'évènement qui venait d'arriver, il prit la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris Yuuri. Il s'éloigna en silence, les larmes aux yeux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après avoir laissé Conrad dans le couloir, Yuuri avait continué difficilement sa recherche. Il avait fini par arriver dans la cour extérieure du château.

« Wolfram ! » appela-t-il désespérément.

Le concerné se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Il vit alors Yuuri qui essayait de rester debout. Wolfram sut que le Roi n'avait pas remarqué sa présence car celui-ci agitait la tête de droite à gauche, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Le blond se précipita à sa rencontre, Greta sur ses talons. Il arriva juste à temps pour rattraper Yuuri avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

« Baka…Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans la chambre ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en serrant Yuuri dans ses bras.

« Mais…Mais j'en avais marre de rester cloîtrer là-dedans ! J'avais besoin d'air frais…et surtout…je voulais te parler !répondit le Maoh en rougissant légèrement.

« Je comprends mais tu es faible. Tu dois te reposer. »

« Mais… »

« Wolfram a raison, Yuuri ! » lança Greta.

« Greta !! Tu es là !! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué, je suis désolé. » cria joyeusement Yuuri en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Greta resserra l'étreinte avec son père avant de l'arrêter, voyant que celui-ci avait du mal à respirer. Wolfram se mordit la lèvre. Il écarta doucement Greta, se posta en face de son fiancé et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent. Le blond attendit que les toussotements de Yuuri stoppent et qu'il relève la tête pour le toiser des yeux.

« Retourne dans ta chambre, Yuuri. » dit-il sur un ton proche de l'ordre.

« Pas avant qu'on aie parlé ! »

« … »

« S'il te plaît, Wolfram… »

« Bon d'accord. » répondit-t-il finalement, ne pouvant pas résister au ton suppliant de son fiancé. « Allons nous asseoir quelque part. Greta, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? »

« Pas de problème ! » répondit la petite fille en se levant, puis elle partit en courant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent seuls. Wolfram aida Yuuri à se relever puis à marcher jusqu'au banc à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils étaient. A court d'énergie, le Roi s'effondra littéralement sur le banc et commença à contempler le sol. Le blond s'assit à côté de son bien-aimé puis il l'obligea à relever la tête pour lui faire face.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda-t-il même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

« Eh bien… C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours…tu s-sais, quand tu m'as e-embrassé… » Extrêmement confus, Yuuri ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Ca t'as tellement surpris ? »

« Ben oui ! J-je me doutais pas que tu allais faire ça ! » Il rougit de plus belle et détourna légèrement la tête. Wolfram sourit en voyant la gêne de son compagnon.

« Je suis heureux de te faire tellement d'effet ! » ricana le blond en approchant son visage de celui de Yuuri. « Tu veux que t'embrasse encore ? »

Yuuri recula brusquement. Il avait un peu peur de Wolfram qui semblait bien entreprenant avec lui depuis qu'il était tombé malade. Il y voyait clair maintenant et le visage enjoué de Wolfram le faisait fondre. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang ? Je suis quand même pas… ? Non ! C'est impossible ! C'est un homme et moi aussi ! Raah ! Mais il est si mignon ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ??_ Yuuri faisait face à combat intérieur particulièrement intense alors que Wolfram que se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sien. Tous les deux sentaient le souffle de l'autre. Yuuri était rouge comme une pivoine et il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir se contrôler face à un Wolfram si mignon.

« Yuuri… » chuchota le blond.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, le Roi embrassa Wolfram avec fougue sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pouvait plus penser rationnellement et il se laissait aller à son envie sans même se soucier des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

Un peu surpris que Yuuri prenne l'initiative du baiser, Wolfram fut tout de même heureux de la tournure des évènements. Il se sentit déborder de joie. Il ne put la contenir car il passa la langue entre les lèvres de Yuuri. Celui-ci en fit de même en passant la sienne entre les lèvres de Wolfram. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de rompre le contact par manque d'air.

Le roi, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'embrasser, toussa légèrement avant de reprendre enfin ses esprits. Il se rendit donc compte qu'il venait d'embrasser Wolfram.

«Ah… Euh… » essaya-t-il de dire avant de rougir.

Il releva la tête et vit un Wolfram aux anges.

« Yuuri… J'y crois pas…Tu m'as…embrassé ? » Demanda le blond, très confus. « Oui, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu m'as bien embrassé ! » Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je…Je crois bien… » affirma Yuuri.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête pour cacher sa gêne, il aperçut Conrad à l'autre bout de la cour. Celui-ci le regardait, choqué. _Il n'a quand même pas vu… ? _Il eut la réponse à sa pensée en voyant le soldat s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Sur le moment, il se sentit coupable. _Oh, et puis, je fais ce que je veux !_ Il se dit que ce n'était pas si grave si Conrad l'avait vu embrasser Wolfram.

« Yuuri ? » appela Wolfram.

« Ah ! Oui ? »

« Rien » Il était si heureux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer un magnifique sourire à son fiancé.

Commençant à se sentir défaillir, Yuuri se leva et pensa qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans sa chambre.

« Wolfram, je suis désolé mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Je vais aller me re… » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Greta qui revenait en courant.

« Greta ? Qui y a-t-il ? » lança Wolfram quelque peu inquiet par le retour de Greta.

« Eh bien… Yuuri, Gwendal veut te voir. Il a dit que c'était important. » expliqua la petite fille qui reprenait son souffle.

« Oh, d'accord ! J'y vais tout de suite ! »

« Tu ne voulais pas aller te reposer ? » demanda Wolfram.

« C'est important alors je dois y aller ! Et puis si je n'y vais pas maintenant, je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'y aller avant quelques jours, jusqu'à que l'on m'autorise à sortir de ma chambre. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es sorti en douce. »

Yuuri se mit à rire à cette remarque car Wolfram ne semblait ne rien lui reprocher, sûrement à cause du baiser. Après tout, si Yuuri n'était pas sorti, lui et Wolfram ne se seraient jamais embrassé.

« Bon, j'y vais » lança le Roi avant de s'éloigner.

Wolfram recommença à jouer avec Greta alors que Yuuri se dirigeait vers son bureau où Gwendal s'occupait sans doute de ses tâches parce qu'il était malade.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gwendal venait de finir de signer un papier quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Le Roi pénétra dans la pièce et s'avança face au mazoku.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Gwendal ? » demanda-t-il hésitant, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre il y a quelques instants.

« Oui. J'ai à parler d'une chose importante avec vous, Majesté. » répondit-t-il d'une voix profondément sérieuse.

« C'est à propos de… Conrad, n'est-ce pas ? » Yuuri déglutit en prononçant le nom du soldat.

« Exactement. Vous êtes très perspicace, Majesté. Vous devez sûrement l'avoir remarqué mais le comportement de Conrad est très bizarre en ce moment, surtout de puis que vous êtes malade. »

« C'en est tellement bizarre que j'en ai peur. »

« Il y a quelques minutes, il est venu me voir pour me dire que vous aviez demandé à ne plus le voir. »

« Oui, il m'effraie vraiment depuis quelques temps, alors j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux pour moi de ne plus le voir pendant quelques temps, peut-être le temps que je guérisse. »

« C'est une bonne décision. Pour le comportement qu'il a envers vous, je pense à une chose bien précise… »

« Vous pensez qu'il est amoureux de moi, c'est ça ? Je n'en était pas sûr il y a quelques minutes mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer… »

« Oh… Que s'est passé pour que vous soyer convaincu qu'il a des sentiments pour vous ? »

« Eh bien, c'est assez embarrassant ! » s'exclama Yuuri, les joues en feu.

« Je me fiche que ça vous gêne ! Si c'est important, il vaut mieux me le dire pour vous protéger au mieux ou pour plutôt empêcher un drame. »

« Me protéger ? »

« Je pense que Conrad serait capable de tuer n'importe qui pour vous et si cette personne est proche de vous, vous pourriez demander vengeance et ça pourrait finir très mal. »

Yuuri sursauta. Gwendal avait deviné toutes ses pensées et ses craintes. En entendant celui-ci dire toutes ces choses avec tant de sûreté, sa peur croissait de plus en plus. Il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, la suite des évènements pourrait être comme Gwendal l'avait décrit. Et la personne dont il parlait…

« Vous parlez de Wolfram, n'est-ce pas ? A vrai dire, je pense vraiment que Conrad serait capable de le tuer pour moi. Ca me fait vraiment peur. »

« Je suis heureux que nous pensions la même chose. Vous comprenez très bien la situation, alors ? »

« Oui. Pour tout vous dire, il y a quelques instants, j-je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'embrasser Wolfram et Conrad nous a surpris. Il s'est enfui en courant. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'être certain de ses sentiments envers moi. En plus, j-je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'embrasser Wolfram… »

« Peut-être avez-vous des sentiments pour lui ? »

« … »

« Ce qui vient de se passer pourrait aggraver les choses mais puisque c'est vous qui avez embrassé Wolfram, Conrad ne peut pas lui en vouloir, surtout qu'il est votre fiancé. Alors je pense qu'il doit être en colère contre vous. »

« … »

« N'ayez pas peur ! J'ai peut-être une solution qui pourrait vous satisfaire. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je propose que vous retourniez sur Terre quelques temps. Vous pourriez vous soigner sans être stressé et les tensions pourraient s'apaiser pendant votre absence. »

« Je vois mais… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de laisser Wolfram… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais sur lui, je suis son frère après tout ! » rassura Gwendal en souriant.

Un sourire rassurant, c'est ce qu'il fallait à Yuuri. Il approuva la solution de Gwendal sans hésitation. Il décida donc de laisser le royaume aux mains de Gwendal pendant qu'il serait parti. Il sortit de la pièce et repartit immédiatement sur Terre comme l'avait conseillé le grand frère de Wolfram.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre, surtout la scène où Yuuri et Wolfram s'embrassent. Dites le moi si j'ai mal décrit parce que je suis pas très doué pour ces trucs là… J'espère que le dialogue entre Yuuri et Gwendal vous a pas trop souler car j'avoue qu'elle est longue cette scène ! Je suis trop motivé là !

Wolfram : On a vu ça, hein chéri ?

Yuuri : Qui t'appelles « chéri » ?

Wolfram : Toi, évidemment !

Yuuri : ...

Wolfram : Embrasse-moi encore une fois, Yuuri ! se jette sur son fiancé

Yuki : Kyaaah !!! C'est trop mignon !! S'il te plait, embrasse le encore Yuuri !!

Yuuri : Non !

Yuki : T'es méchant !! Tu vas bien souffrir dans le prochain chapitre, fais moi confiance ! Ha Ha Ha ! Euh bon faut que je me calme la, merci à vous tous qui lisez ma fic et à bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !


	6. Discussions entre frères

**Prises de consciences ?**

Chapitre 6 : Discussions entre frères.

**A Shinmakoku,**

Après le départ de Yuuri, Gwendal s'était enquis de prévenir tout les gens du château qu'il était retourné sur Terre. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur ce départ précipité et ils étaient tous surpris que Yuuri ne le dise à personne, à part à Gwendal. Conrad était prostré dans un silence inhabituel et demandait qu'on le laisse seul. Et Wolfram était celui qui était le plus frustré. Il se demandait pourquoi son fiancé ne lui avait rien dit alors qu'ils s'étaient plus rapprochés. Il harcelait donc Gwendal de questions.

« Gwendal ! Dis-moi pourquoi Yuuri est parti en ne prévenant que toi ? J'avais le droit de savoir ! Je suis son fiancé ! »

« Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui et c'est pour cette raison que, tous les deux, nous avons décidé qu'il était mieux pour Sa Majesté de retourner sur terre. » répondit calmement Gwendal.

« Tu veux qu'il se repose parce qu'il est malade ? Mais c'était mieux pour lui qu'il le fasse ici ! »

« Tu en est sûr ? Moi, je pense que tu veux juste être à ses côtés mais le meilleur, pour lui, c'est de se reposer chez lui, que sa famille s'occupe de lui. Et nous, nous ne sommes pas sa famille, nous sommes ses sujets. Je pense donc que Sa majesté soit mieux en compagnie de ses parents et de son frère pour guérir. »

« Tu as peut-être raison, je suis peut-être trop égoïste. » admit Wolfram. « Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit à personne ? Ca ne l'aurait pas tué de nous prévenir ! »

« Peut-être que si… » murmura Gwendal.

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? »

« Je disais que si Sa Majesté ne vous a pas prévenu, c'est qu'il craignait que quelqu'un ne l'arrête et l'oblige à rester à Shinmakoku. » répondit Gwendal en lançant un regard de suspicion sur Wolfram.

« J-je vois… » dit Wolfram, mal à l'aise.

« Bon, maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes questions Wolfram, j'y vais. J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. »

Wolfram acquiesça puis son frère s'éloigna. Le blond décida de faire une promenade parce qu'il s'ennuyait dû à l'absence de son fiancé. Il resta dans le château au cas ou quelqu'un ait besoin de lui pour une quelconque tâche.

Après quelques minutes à parcourir les couloirs du château, Wolfram trouva Conrad assis contre un mur, la tête entre les jambes. Celui-ci ne l'ayant pas remarqué, Wolfram s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Conrad releva la tête.

« Wolfram ? »

« Si tu restes ici Weller, quelqu'un va finir par trébucher parce qu'il ne t'aura pas vu ! » fit remarquer le blond.

« … »

« Tu fais une de ces têtes d'enterrement ! Toi qui souris tout le temps, d'habitude !

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Wolfram ! » lança Conrad sur un ton proche de la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me répondes de cette façon ? » répondit violemment Wolfram. « T'es vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps ! »

« Pars d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve ! » Conrad lança un regard meurtrier à son frère.

« Oh ! C'est bon, là ! Je t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache ! Je m'en vais de toute façon ! Je me demande pourquoi je me prends la tête à essayer de te parler ! » s'écria Wolfram en levant brusquement. Il se dépêcha de partir pendant que Conrad bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

Alors que Wolfram se demandait ce qui avait déclanché le comportement étrange de son frère, Conrad retenait sa colère contre le blond. Yuuri avait embrassé son frère devant ses yeux et il était extrêmement jaloux. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit lui à la place de Wolfram.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une atmosphère étouffante s'installa dans le château de Serment du Sang. Wolfram et Conrad en était surtout la cause car chacun des deux étaient de mauvaise humeur. Et Gwendal avait quelque peu hâte que le Roi revienne pour Wolfram se calme mais, d'un autre côté, il savait que c'était mieux qu'il soit absent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Sur Terre,**

Dès qu'il était revenu chez lui, Yuuri s'était effondré car il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Sa mère était arrivée quelques minutes après, suivie par son frère. Ils furent surpris de voir Yuuri allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Ils s'étaient ensuite dépêchés de le transporter dans sa chambre et de le sécher car il était complètement trempé. Sa mère l'avait allongé confortablement sur son lit et l'avait ensuite recouvert d'une couverture pendant que Shori passait un coup de fil au docteur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le docteur était arrivé à la maison des Shibuya. Il avait suivi Miko qui lui avait ouvert la porte jusqu'à la chambre où Shori veillait sur son petit frère. Après examen, il avait expliqué à Shori et à sa mère que Yuuri avait une forte fièvre, des troubles respiratoires,… mais qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Shori n'avait pas cru le docteur quand il avait dit ça parce que quand Yuuri était parti pour Shinmakoku, il n'était pas malade. Il en avait donc déduit que son frère était tombé malade pendant son séjour à Shinmakoku et il craignait qu'il n'ait attrapé une horrible maladie qui n'existerait que là-bas.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était faire de son mieux pour que Yuuri guérisse.

Une heure après, Yuuri fut réveillé par des bruits au rez-de-chaussée mais il n'y fit pas attention et essaya de focaliser sa vue. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite et reconnut sa chambre qui était plongé dans la pénombre. Il constata que les rideaux étaient quelques peu tirés, ce qui permettait quand même que la lumière passe.

Yuuri ferma les yeux et profita de la quiétude de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des coups frappés à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Miko.

« Tu es réveillé, Yu-chan ? » questionna-t-elle en déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

« Hmm… » gémit Yuuri en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Miko posa une main sur le front de son fils et elle découvrit que celui-ci était encore chaud. Elle prit des médicaments contre la fièvre sur la table de cheveux ainsi qu'un verre d'eau puis força Yuuri à avaler la gélule qui permettrait de faire baisser la fièvre.

Après que Yuuri ait reposé sa tête sur l'oreiller, Miko posa un regard inquiet sur celui-ci. Elle avait évidemment peur. Son fils tombait rarement malade et quand c'était le cas, c'était qu'une maladie begnine mais cette fois-ci, ça semblait plus sérieux. Elle devait être forte et faire de son mieux pour qu'il guérisse au plus vite. Elle ne supportait vraiment pas de le voir allongé sur un lit, en train de souffrir.

« Comment te sens-tu, Yu-chan ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Hmm… Ca pourrait aller mieux ! » lâcha l'adolescent en échappant un faible sourire. « J'ai juste une sacrée migraine qui est en train de me tuer ! » continua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Sa mère lui lança un regard teinté de reproche.

« Yu-chan, il ne faut pas plaisanter sur ces choses-là, voyons ! »

« Désolé… »

« Tu n'as pas froid sinon ? »

« Oui, un peu. »

Miko ramena la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de Yuuri puis remarqua qu'il s'était endormi.

Elle déposa alors un baiser sur son front brûlant puis se hâta de sortir de la chambre en silence.

Trois heures plus tard, le père de Yuuri rentra et il semblait de bonne humeur mais quand il apprit par sa femme que Yuuri était malade, il se dépêcha de monter à l'étage et de rejoindre la chambre de son fils pour voir comment il allait.

Après s'être rassuré que son fils dormait paisiblement et que son état n'était pas grave, Shouma redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il trouva sa femme en train de cuisiner et son fils aîné regardant dans le vide, plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha de celui-ci.

« Comment est-t-il tombé malade ? » demanda-t-il à Shori.

« Je pense qu'il est tombé malade à Shinmakoku. On l'a trouvé dans la salle de bain inconscient et trempé. Il revenait sans doute de là-bas. » expliqua Shori en se tournant vers son père. « J'espère qu'il n'a pas chopé un truc grave qui n'existe qu'à Shinmakoku ! » s'exaspéra-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Si dans les prochains jours, son état s'aggrave et qu'on remarque des symptômes étranges, on fera en sorte de le ramener là-bas pour que des gens le guérissent. » proposa Miko qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

« Bonne idée, Chérie ! » approuva Shouma.

« Et s'ils ne peuvent pas le guérir là-bas ? » demanda Shori, anxieux.

« Ne sois pas si négatif, Sho-chan ! » reprocha Miko.

« D-désolé. Mais quand il s'agit de Yuuri, j'ai toujours tendance à imaginer le pire scénario possible ! »

« C'est une mauvaise habitude, mon fils ! » critiqua Shouma. « Mais bon, on y peut rien, tu es comme ça ! » ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Je vais voir Yuuri. » dit Shori en se levant.

« Tu devrais peut-être le laisser dormir… »

« Je vais juste lui parler quelques instants, Otô-san (1). »

Shouma acquiesça. Shori se dirigea donc vers les escaliers pendant que sa mère l'observait. _Yu-chan a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un grand frère aussi attentionné !_ pensa-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre de Yuuri, Shori prit une chaise et s'installa au chevet de son frère. Celui-ci était à moitié réveillé et il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Shori. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main posée sur son front.

« Qui…est-là ? » demanda-t-il difficilement.

« C'est moi, Yuuri. » répondit Shori après avoir enlevé sa main du front du malade.

« Ah ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Yuuri sourit après avoir reconnu la voix de son grand frère.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle… »

« Tu veux savoir comment je suis tombé malade, c'est ça ? Eh bien, sans raison particulière. Ca a commencé à Shinmakoku…il y a… deux semaines ? » hésita l'adolescent. « Je me rappelle plus trop… Au début, j'avais des migraines pas possibles et après, mon corps a commencé à me faire mal… »

« Yuuri… »

« Tu t'inquiètes ? Comme tout le monde à Shinmakoku, je pense ! C'est pour ça que je leur ai caché que je me sentais mal mais ils ont fini par le découvrir parce que je me suis évanoui dans les écuries… »

« Tu as quoi ? »

« Tu sais, Shori, je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'inquiète pour moi… »

« Mais tu es malade ! Tu es vraiment un idiot pour ne pas leur avoir dit ! »

« Désolé… »

« Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse… J'aimerais savoir… Pourquoi est-tu revenu ici alors que tu étais malade ? »

« Oh… C'est parce que… Comment dire…Eh bien, il s'est passé quelque chose entre moi et Wolfram et…

« QUOI ? V-vous **l'**avez f-fait ? » coupa Shori, choqué.

« Non ! Tu t'imagines trop des trucs, toi ! »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je l'ai juste embrassé… » Yuuri avait détourné le regard de son frère, gêné. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air ahuri.

« T-tu… » Shori ne trouvait plus ses mots tellement il était surpris. Il se redonna contenance. « Et ? Quel est le rapport avec ton retour ici ? »

« Eh bien, Conrad nous a vu moi et Wolfram en train de nous embrasser et… et… j'ai découvert que Conrad m'aimait… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre, oui ou non ? »

« O-oui, désolé ! »

« J'ai parlé avec Gwendal qui m'a dit que ce serait mieux que je me repose chez moi et surtout que je m'éloigne de Shinmakoku pendant quelques temps pour que tout se calme. Il a dit que je ne devais en aucun cas m'inquiéter puis il m'a promis de s'occuper de tout en mon absence. »

« Je vois… »

Shori poussa un soupir puis regarda fixement dans les yeux de son frère._ Pourquoi ce genre de choses arrivent-elles ?_

« Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. » fit-il en se levant de la chaise.

« Ok. »

Shori sortit de la chambre pendant que Yuuri retournait lentement au sommeil.

(1)Otô-san Papa

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre mais j'étais en grand manque d'inspiration et je suis toujours un peu ! Vraiment désolée ! Le prochain chapitre viendra dans pas mal de temps je pense…Y a bientôt la rentrée aussi et j'aurais moins le temps pour écrire. Désolée !

Yuuri : Arrêtesde t'excuser à tout bout de champ, t'es en train d'empirer mon mal de crâne !

Yuki : Désolée !

Yuuri : Raaah ! Laisse tomber et va écrire la suite de cette fic ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver !

Yuki : Ok ! _C'est moi ou il a un sale caractère depuis qu'il est malade ?_ A bientôt pour le chapitre 7 !**  
**


	7. Penser à celui que l'on aime

Prises de consciences ?

Chapitre 7 : Penser à celui que l'on aime.

**POV de Wolfram**

Depuis que Yuuri est parti, je me sens vide, comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi-même. Il l'est sûrement car depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il a pris une place importante dans ma vie. Est-ce parce que nous sommes fiancés ? Sûrement mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je sais que Yuuri n'a jamais pris au sérieux nos fiançailles alors je ne le force à rien. Je le surveille et lui rappelle tout le temps que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre depuis le jour où il m'a claqué sur la joue, soit le jour où il m'a demandé en mariage mais c'était un accident et moi, je fais comme si ce n'en était pas un.

Mais pour moi, depuis ce fameux jour, j'ai une envie irrésistible d'être à ses côtés même s'il est un idiot de première et qu'il lui manque beaucoup de choses pour faire un bon roi.

J'avoue qu'il se débrouille assez bien. Grâce à lui, on a pu éviter plusieurs guerres avec d'autres contrées mais il prend trop de décisions à la légère et fonce toujours dans le tas, risquant sa vie. A chaque fois que ça arrive, j'ai envie de le protéger.

Je mourrais pour lui, pas en tant que soldat mais en tant que fiancé. Je le jure, je le protègerai avec toute la force de mon amour.

Toutes ces choses qui font de lui ce qu'il est : sa stupidité, sa naïveté, sa générosité, sa gentillesse… et surtout, son sourire ; je les protègerai.

_Je t'aime, Yuuri et je serais toujours là pour toi…_

**POV de Yuuri**

Il me manque tellement. Il occupe toutes mes pensées. C'est bizarre, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne me surprenais pas à penser constamment à lui. Si on me demandait la chose que je voudrais la plus en ce moment, je répondrais sans hésiter que je veux que Wolfram soit là, à mes côtés. Mais il est à Shinmakoku et moi sur Terre, en train de combattre je ne sais quelle maladie.

Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que je vais mourir sans avoir revu mon fiancé. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes à chaque fois que j'ai cette pensée.

Et maintenant, je regrette vraiment d'avoir quitté Shinmakoku, même si c'est pour une courte période, si tant est que je survive. Je regrette aussi d'avoir laissé Wolfram seul. Je me demande à quoi il pense…

Je suis sûr que s'il était avec moi, ici ou même à Shinmakoku, il me donnerait la force de me battre contre la maladie. Mais il n'est pas là, c'est pourquoi je n'ai aucune envie de lutter. S'il me voyait maintenant, tel que je le connais, il dirait un truc du genre : _Tu est vraiment un boulet !_ ou _Si tu meurs, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !_ Cette simple parole aurait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur mon pauvre cerveau d'adolescent car j'aurais encore énervé Wolfram.

Si j'étais à Shinmakoku, c'est sûrement ce qu'il m'aurait dit alors je me bats tant bien que mal.

Depuis le jour où j'ai accidentellement demandé Wolfram en mariage, il n'arrête pas de me suivre et il me surveille constamment. C'est vraiment énervant. A chaque fois que j'approche une femme de trop près (c'est-à-dire une distance où je peux la toucher aisément) ou que je lui parle, il pense que je le trompe. Je me demande comment il peut avoir une imagination aussi fertile. Je n'ai que 16 ans après tout et je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons, alors croire que je le trompe avec toutes les femmes que je croise est vraiment un comportement enfantin.

Mais maintenant, j'ai enfin compris la raison de cette jalousie excessive : il m'aime.

Pour être franc, ça me fait un peu peur de savoir qu'un homme est tombé amoureux de moi mais je suis heureux que ce soit Wolfram et non quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est le genre de personnes à montrer le contraire des vrais sentiments qu'il a pour quelqu'un. S'il me montrait qu'il m'aimait, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

J'ai de la chance que Wolfram soit mon fiancé alors pourquoi continuer à me plaindre de son sale caractère ? Ca n'aucune aucune importance puisque je l'aime.

Je veux qu'il continue à me crier dessus.

Je veux toucher ses magnifiques cheveux blonds.

Je veux être avec lui.

Je veux l'embrasser.

Je veux qu'il me dise « je t'aime ».

Je veux que l'on fasse l'amour tout les deux.

Je veux que l'on se marie.

_Je t'aime, Wolfram !_

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis super contente de ce chapitre même s'il est court. Dans ce chapitre, Yuuri prend vraiment conscience qu'il aime Wolfram ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez de lire ce chapitre tout autant que j'ai apprécié de l'écrire !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 !


	8. Peur

**Prises de consciences ?**

Chapitre 8 : Peur

Pendant les heures qui suivirent son retour sur Terre, la situation de Yuuri ne s'était guère améliorée mais elle ne s'était pas détériorée non plus. Il n'avait aucun nouveau symptôme, ce qui présageait une certaine guérison.

Chacun le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son père s'occupait d'aller à la pharmacie acheter des médicaments destinés à faire baisser sa fièvre et à atténuer la douleur, sa mère lui faisait des repas pour mieux lutter contre son mal et veillait sur lui, ainsi que Shori, qui, anxieux, avait appelé Murata Ken, le Grand Sage de Shinmakoku, celui-ci étant sur Terre pour cause d'examens.

La sonnette de la porte retentit et ce fut le père de Yuuri qui alla répondre en se demandant qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite à 23h. Il ouvrit la porte, révélant sur le seuil, Murata Ken.

« Tu es Murata, c'est ça ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-là ? » demanda Shouma en observant le jeune garçon.

« Shori m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes et m'a informé que Yuuri était malade alors je suis venu ! » répondit Murata en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Je vois… Rentre alors. »

« Merci, mais… Est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit ? » questionna l'adolescent en entrant dans la maison. « J'aimerais vérifier les symptômes de Yuuri et m'assurer qu'il n'a rien de grave. S'il a attrapé cette maladie à Shinmakoku, cela pourrait être très grave car il y a pas mal de maladies mortelles là-bas. » rajouta-t-il, l'air soudain très sérieux.

« Tu me fais peur là ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les maladies dont je parle touchent en particulier les mazoku, et comme votre fils est un demi-mazoku… »

« Il y a peu de chances qu'il ait été touché par l'une de ces maladies ! » continua une voix provenant des escaliers.

Shori se tenait là, sur la deuxième marche, la main crispée sur la rampe de l'escalier.

Dès qu'il avait entendu la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, il s'était précipité hors de la chambre de son frère et avait dévalé les escaliers comme un dingue. Par conséquent, il n'avait rien raté de la conversation entre son père et Murata.

Il s'avança et se posta devant le Grand sage, déterminé.

« Je compte sur toi pour découvrir ce qu'a mon précieux petit frère ! » lança-t-il en fixant Murata des yeux.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux… » annonça l'adolescent tout en passant Shori, puis il commença à monter les marches. Il se retourna brusquement et regarda Shori. « Je sais que tiens beaucoup à lui mais tu n'es pas le seul, Shori. »

Il continua alors son ascension et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de son ami en laissant Shori et son père à leurs pensées.

* * *

**POV de Yuuri (1)**

_Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir ce qu'il allait arriver ? Je croyais que ce voyage allait être une partie de plaisir mais à pain eus-je détaché mes yeux de mon fiancé qu'il se fait attaquer. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire. Je l'ai vu combattre, j'ai vu son sang s'écouler de ses blessures. Il souffrait et tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était mon salut._

_« Yuuri, sauve-toi ! » avait-il crié avant de se retrouver à terre puis il fut transpercé dans la poitrine par l'ennemi._

_« Wolfram !!! »_

_Et maintenant, il était allongé par terre, dans une marre de sang. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de son corps sans vie. J'étais horrifié. Je me précipitai à ses côtés. Je ne pus réprimer mes larmes à la vue de son corps bléssé. Il y avait tellement de sang. Ce même sang tâchait mes vêtements tandis que je prenais mon seul amour dans mes bras. Je lui touchai la jour et remarqua avec horreur qu'elle était vraiment très froide. _

_Je commençai à pleurer encore plus alors que je regardai la vie de Wolfram s'échapper en même temps que son sang. Oh, ce que je ne voulais pas le perdre ! Je savais qu'il allait mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire…_

_Je le vis soudainement ouvrir légèrement les yeux._

_« W-Wolfram… » murmurai-je doucement._

_« T-Tu v-vas b-bien, Yuu-ri ?» demanda le blond, la voix tremblante. _

_« Oui, mais toi, tu… » Je ne finir ma phrase car je laissai échapper un sanglot de désespoir._

_« N-Ne pleure p-pas, Yuuri… C-Ca ne t-te v-vas pas du t-tout. » dit Wolfram en souriant faiblement._

_« Mais Wolfram, tu… »_

_Il approcha difficilement sa main de mon visage et essuya mes larmes mais d'autres les remplacèrent._

_« J-Je suis… heureux q-que tu… sois sauf, Y-Yuuri. Je t'aime. » déclara le blond avant de tomber inconscient._

_« W-W-Wol…fram… »_

_Non…non… Il ne pouvait pas me quitter…Il ne pouvait pas être… Mon fiancé, mon amour, mon Wolfram._

_« NON ! Wolfram !!!! »_

* * *

« Yuuri ! Yuuri ! Réveille-toi ! »

Yuuri ouvrit les yeux et un visage familier et apparut dans son champ de vision.

« M-Murata ? »

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » répondit le Grand Sage en desserrant la prise de ses mains des épaules de Yuuri.

« Où est… » commença Yuuri, complètement désorienté. « Wolfram ! » s'écria-t-il ensuite la respiration haletante, en se redressant brusquement.

« Calme-toi, Yuuri. Tu as juste fais un cauchemar. »

Murata observa son ami de la tête aux pieds et fut pris d'une inquiétude soudaine quand il vit son état.

Yuuri s'était mis à pleurer et respirait difficilement. Il répétait aussi le nom de Wolfram d'une voix désespérée.

« Yuuri… » commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par des toussotements violents provenant de Yuuri. Il vit avec horreur qu'il crachait du sang. « Yuuri ! »

Le grand Sage sortit comme une fusée de la chambre et ramena au plus vite Shori qui pâlît en voyant la scène devant lui. Il se précipita aux côtés de son frère et essaya de le calmer. Il le força à se rallonger mais des soubresauts violents parcouraient toujours le corps de Yuuri.

« Yuuri ! Calme-toi ! Allez, Yuuri, bats-toi ! » répétait Shori en tenant fermement la main de son frère.

De longues minutes angoissantes passèrent avant que Yuuri n'arrête de cracher du sang. Il prit de grandes bouffées d'air et d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais celles-ci étaient de douleur.

« Yuuri… » commença Shori.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. » rassura Yuuri en regardant son frère.

« Je ne pense pas, Yuuri ! Tu te rends compte que tu viens de cracher du sang ? J'ai bien peur que tu sois gravement malade et si tu ne guéris pas bientôt, tu pourrais bien mourir… » expliqua Murata, en colère et terriblement inquiet.

Shori regarda Murata, choqué. Yuuri, lui, ne fit rien à part fixer le Grand Sage des ses yeux d'ébène. Quelques secondes d'un silence total s'écoulèrent avant que Yuuri ne parle :

« Je retourne à Shinmakoku. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Shori en tournant son regard vers son frère.

« Je retourne à Shinmakoku. » répéta Yuuri.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda faiblement l'aîné des enfants Shibuya.

« Et bien, d'après ce que vient de dire Murata, il y a des chances que je meure alors je veux passer le plus de temps à Shinmakoku et surtout… aux côtés de Wolfram… » répondit l'adolescent, le regard triste.

« Yuuri… » murmura Murata.

« Murata, tu vas me laisser retourner à Shinmakoku, hein ? Je veux être avec Wolfram ! J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire ! S'il me reste peu de temps à vivre, je veux les passer avec lui ! »

Murata regarda longuement son ami d'un air de pitié et de septicité. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser cette demande. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Yuuri et puis, s'il l'accompagnait à Shinmakoku, il pourrait faire des recherches plus approfondies concernant cette mystérieuse maladie que son ami a contracté. Il décida d'accepter puis acquiesça brièvement avant de rapprocher de Yuuri pour l'aider à se lever car il savait qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Yuuri le remercia par l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et accepta son aide qui était la bienvenue.

« Tu nous accompagnes, Shori, hein ? » demanda Yuuri sur un ton suppliant tandis qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de Murata pour se lever.

« Yuuri… »

J'ai besoin de toi, Onii-chan ! Tu sais, pour… » Il interrompa sa phrase pour que Murata ne sache pas de quoi il parle.

Shori comprit qu'il parlait du « problème Conrad » et il fut surpris que son frère daigne enfin l'appeler Onii-chan. Il s'attendrit à cette parole inattendue.

« D'acoord et je jure de veiller sur toi, petit frère ! » répondit en souriant.

« Merci, Onii-chan ! »

Avec l'aide de Murata ainsi que celle de son frère, Yuuri sortit de la chambre. Les trois jeunes hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de bain. Ils y pénétrèrent lentement et virent qu'il y avait toujours de l'eau dans la baignoire.

« Vous n'avez pas vidé la baignoire ? » demanda Yuuri en s'adressant à son frère.

« On était tellement inquiets pour toi qu'on a complètement oublié. »

« Ah, d'accord. Bon, eh bien, comme ça, on est pas obligé de remplir la baignoire, elle est déjà prête ! » ricana Yuuri.

Ils s'approchèrent de la baignoire et Shori toucha l'eau à l'intérieur. Elle était tellement froide qu'il en frissonna.

« Il faudra se dépêcher de sortir de l'eau une fois arrivé à Shinmakoku. Je n'aimerais pas que ton état empire, Yuuri. » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« D'accord ! »

« Bon, je m'occupe d'ouvrir le portail et on y va directement. Vous êtes prêts tous les deux ? » demanda Murata.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête et Murata commença à préparer le terrain. Quelques secondes après, il entrèrent dans la baignoire et furent aspirés par le vortex qui allait les ramener à Shinmakoku.

(1)Vous aurez bien compris que la scène est un rêve mais j'ai mis POV de Yuuri pour que tout le monde comprenne que c'est Yuuri qui rêve.

Note de l'auteur :  Je suis désolé pour l'attente ! J'ai des vieilles excuses ! lol Tout d'abord, j'ai repris les cours ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire. Ensuite, je manque un peu d'inspiration mais bon, ça c'est normal !XD et enfin, je déprime beaucoup !

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre + pour le chapitre 9 !


	9. Retour

**Prises de consciences ?**

Chapitre 9 : Retour

Murata, Shori et Yuuri firent surface. Ils se trouvaient dans le temple de Shinou. Il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours mais Conrad apparut soudain derrière un pilier. La surprise marquait son visage tout autant que la joie. Il courut en direction des trois hommes puis il s'arrêta au bord de la fontaine, exactement là où Yuuri se trouvait. Celui-ci flottait à la surface de l'eau et faisait face au ciel bleu de Shinmakoku.

Dès qu'il vit apparaître le soldat dans son champ de vision, le visage de Yuuri se crispa. Conrad lui tendit alors une main secourable qui ne d'abord aucun effort pour la prendre.

Murata et Shori les observaient, attendant une réaction de Yuuri.

Le Maoh finit par accepter l'aide de Conrad. Il leva le bras vers celui de Conrad. Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, Yuuri trembla légèrement puis il se releva, les jambes flageolantes.

Craignant qu'il ne tombe, Conrad le serra contre lui.

« Hé ! » protesta Murata.

Mais avant que le Grand Sage n'ait pu tenté quoi que ce soit, Yuuri se mit à trembler violemment. Surpris, Conrad le relâcha qui s'effondra à terre. Son frère se précipita à ses côtés et essaya de le calmer.

Conrad et Murata regardaient la scène, inquiets tandis que Shori réussit à calmer son frère qui s'endormit.

« Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais, Conrad ! » s'emporta Shori après s'être relevé, Yuuri dans ses bras.

« Je… » commença le soldat.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut ramener Yuuri au château ! Il a besoin de soins au plus vite ! » s'écria Murata.

« Je ramène des chevaux ! » lança Conrad en s'éloignant en courant.

Shori acquiesça puis il reporta son regard sur le visage de son frère. Yuuri était extrêmement pâle et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il continuait de trembler à travers son sommeil. Shori était de plus en plus inquiet. Leur petit voyage entre la Terre et Shinmakoku avait empiré l'état de Yuuri. Shori se maudissait d'avoir laissé son frère revenir à Shinmakoku mais il n'avait pu refuser sa requête.

L'attente fut pesante jusqu'à ce que Conrad arrivât avec trois chevaux. Les trois hommes se dépêchèrent de monter chacun sur un cheval. Shori installa Yuuri devant lui puis il partit directement au galop, suivi de Conrad et Murata. Puis ils sortirent en toute hâte du temple.

Le long du trajet qui menait au palais, du sang coulait de la bouche à moitié ouverte de Yuuri. Il fallait se dépêcher. Shori fut tellement pris de panique en voyant le sang qu'il accéléra la cadence.

Arrivés quelques minutes plus tard devant le château, ils se retrouvèrent devant des gardes qui furent surpris de voir leur Maoh inconscient. Ils s'écartèrent du chemin, laissant passer les chevaux.

Shori, Murata et Conrad arrêtèrent leurs chevaux dans la cour puis Shori se précipita à l'infirmerie.

« Gisela ! » cria Shori en défonçant presque la porte de l'infirmerie.

Gisela tourna la tête en entendant son nom. Ses yeux s'écartèrent de surprise quand elle vit le Maoh dans les bras de Shori. Elle se leva et, aidée de Shori, elle allongea Yuuri sur un lit.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« L'état de Yuuri s'est empiré. Nous ne pouvions rien faire chez lui donc nous l'avons ramené. C'était aussi sa volonté. » répondit le Grand Sage qui était apparu avec Conrad derrière Shori.

« Votre Excellence ! Que voulez-vous dire par « l'état de Yuuri s'est empiré » ? »

« Il crache du sang et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne tienne pas longtemps si on trouve pas un moyen de le guérir. »

« Vous voulez dire… ? » commença Conrad.

« Oui… » répondit Murata en fixant Conrad.

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria le soldat, effaré. « Gisela, il faut le sauver ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! »

Des larmes de fureur coulaient sur les joues de Conrad. Il était en colère contre lui-même car il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Yuuri. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le regarder souffrir.

Il finit par s'enfuir sous les regards étonnés de Gisela, Murata et Shori.

« I-Il… » commença Gisela.

« Il est amoureux de Yuuri et c'est sans doute trop dur pour lui de voir son bien aimé dans cet état. » dit Shori.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru cela du Seigneur Weller… » fit Gisela en fixant l'endroit où Conrad se trouvait il y a quelques instants.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment ! Gisela, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper du mieux que tu peux ! Shori et moi, on va faire des recherches ! » ordonna Murata.

« Comptez sur moi, Excellence ! » fit Gisela en commençant à vérifier les signes vitaux de Yuuri.

« M-Mais… » protesta Shori.

« Tu le verras après, Shori. Il faut trouver un moyen de guérir ton frère ! Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, alors aide-moi s'il-te-plait. »

Shori céda en pensant à son frère qui devait souffrir énormément. S'il trouvait le remède, il pourrait le sauver. Il serait ainsi un peu comme son héros. Il se laissa entraîné par Murata qui entama une course effrénée en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Wolfram marchait dans les couloirs du château, sans but, les yeux dans le vague. Ses pensées ne s'écartaient pas une seule seconde de Yuuri. Le roi occupait son esprit jour et nuit. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours tellement il était mort d'inquiétude. Tout le monde dans le château avait remarqué son manque d'activité : Wolfram restait cloîtré dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yuuri. Il lui manquait terriblement et ne pas voir son sourire chaleureux chaque jour le frustrait énormément mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, Yuuri était chez lui, sur Terre, en train de guérir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ce fut quand il croisa Conrad dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre royale qu'il commença à douter.

Conrad était en pleurs. Wolfram ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu arrivé pour que son frère soit dans cet état-là. Il agrippa le bras de Conrad, l'empêchant de continuer son chemin.

Conrad leva les yeux et croisa le regard sérieux de Wolfram.

« Que s'est-il passé, Conrad ? » demanda le blond en maintenant le contact des yeux avec son frère.

« C'est Y-Yuuri… I-Il est r-revenu… » répondit difficilement Conrad en retenant un sanglot.

« Mais c'est super ! » Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond.

« Peut-être, mais il y a autre chose… »

Le sourire de Wolfram disparut en voyant la mine de Conrad.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'aime Yuuri et je te jure que je ne te le laisserai pas s'il s'en sort ! » dit Conrad, la voix montant en puissance.

Wolfram ne manqua de remarquer le ton coléreux de Conrad. Il devina que ce que Conrad venait de dire n'était pas la réponse à sa question mais une déclaration de « guerre ».

Les paroles de Conrad résonnèrent plusieurs fois dans les oreilles de Wolfram : _…s'il s'en sort…s'il s'en sort…s'il s'en sort ?_ Wolfram comprit enfin ce que Conrad voulait dire.

Il poussa Conrad contre le mur qui s'effondra à terre et continua à pleurer toutes les larmes de corps. Wolfram se précipita à l'infirmerie.

Tout comme Shori auparavant, Wolfram faillit défoncer la porte de l'infirmerie. Il s'avança aux côtés de Yuuri, toujours allongé dans le lit. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et prit la main de Yuuri dans la sienne.

« Yuuri… » Des larmes descendirent sur les joues de Wolfram.

Note de l'auteur : Encore désolée pour le retard ! Cette fic est bientôt finie, encore un ou deux chapitres et c'est bouclé ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! A plsu pour le prochain chapitre !


	10. Déclaration et vérité

**Prises de consciences ?**

Chapitre 10 : Déclaration et vérité.

Plusieurs piles de livres s'empilaient sur un bureau poussiéreux devant lequel Murata était assis. Murata avait choisi tous les livres qui puissent l'aider à trouver un remède pour Yuuri mais, pour l'instant, aucun de ces livres ne contenait des informations susceptibles de guérir le Maoh de son étrange maladie.

Murata était terriblement fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours. Shori aussi. Tous les deux cherchaient désespérément dans la bibliothèque du château mais ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé d'intéressant. Le temps était compté, ils ne pouvaient pas relâcher leurs efforts.

Ils savaient que Yuuri souffrait énormément en ce moment même et qu'il allait bientôt mourir.

Même s'ils devaient se tuer à la tâche, ils devaient trouver un moyen de sauver Yuuri.

Murata passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur le livre devant lui. La tâche était bien difficile vu que sa vue se brouillait. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes mais Murata luttait pour rester éveillé.

Un cri le fit soudain sursauter :

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Murata se retourna vivement et vit Shori s'avancer vers lui, le pas chancelant. Il portait un livre à couverture bleu à la main.

Arrivé à hauteur du Grand Sage, Shori s'assit sur la chaise à côté et tendit le livre à Murata qui le prit. Shori approcha sa chaise de celle de Murata tandis que celui-ci ouvrit le mystérieux livre.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à parcourir la première page. Il n'y avait rien de spécial. Murata tourna alors plusieurs autres pages mais il n'y avait toujours rien d'intéressant.

« Shori ! Pourquoi tu as rapporté ce livre ? Il n'y a rien là-dedans ! » cria Murata en aplatissant son poing sur le livre en question.

Le bureau trembla sur le coup et une feuille s'échappa du livre. Elle tomba à terre. Shori fut le seul à la remarquer car Murata était trop en colère pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Le grand frère de Yuuri se pencha pour ramasser la feuille. Rien qu'au toucher, il sut que ce papier était très ancien. Il la prit avec la plus grande précaution et commença à l'examiner mais ce qui était écrit était peu lisible, cela semblait aussi du charabia pour lui.

Shori tendit alors le papier à Murata qui finit par se calmer. Il fixa la feuille quelques secondes avant de presque l'arracher des mains de Shori. Il parcoura des yeux la feuille et son regard devint enfin sérieux.

« Tu comprends quelque chose ? » demanda Shori.

« Oui, à peu près mais c'est assez illisible. »

« J'avais vu ça… »

« Mais ce papier est exactement ce qu'on cherche ! Il parle de la maladie de Yuuri… »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Bien sûr, des symptômes sont décris sur cette feuille et ce sont exactement les mêmes que Yuuri. »

« On a enfin trouvé ! » s'écria Shori. « Et la suite ? »

« Le remède… »

« C'est vrai ? C'est super ! »

« D'un côté oui mais d'un autre non… »

« ? »

Shori fixa le regard de Murata, à moitié sérieux et à moitié effrayé. Cette expression de la part du Grand Sage de Shinmakoku ne lui présageait rien de bon.

* * *

« Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi Yuuri… » murmurait de temps à autre Wolfram au jeune Maoh inconscient qui reposait toujours sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Wolfram était resté auprès de Yuuri pendant ces trois derniers jours. Il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde, même quand Gisela s'occupait de lui. Il avait mangé à peine alors que tout le monde l'encourageait mais il refusait chaque repas qu'on lui rapportait. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était alors que Yuuri allait peut-être mourir.

Les heures passaient et Wolfram veillait toujours Yuuri. La fatigue commençait vraiment à se sentir chez le soldat. Il avait le teint très pale et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul mais Wolfram faisait de son mieux pour se maintenir éveillé. Il devait guetter le moindre signe montrant que Yuuri se réveillait mais pour l'instant, rien.

« Excellence, je vous conseille d'aller dormir. Il y a peu de chances que Sa Majesté se réveille aujourd'hui et je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait que vous tombiez de fatigue à cause de lui. » conseilla Gisela qui avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Wolfram.

« Mais… Je dois rester à ses côtés ! » répondit le blond.

« Il semble impossible de vous faire changer d'avis mais il faut au moins que vous mangiez. Je vais aller chercher à manger. Veillez sur Sa Majesté en mon absence. » fit Gisela puis elle sortit de l'infirmerie.

Wolfram se retrouva donc seul avec Yuuri. Après quelques minutes d'intense silence, Wolfram sentit une pression sur sa main. Il porta son regard sur celle-ci et vit que la main de Yuuri la serrait. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Wolfram tandis qu'il reporta son regard sur le visage de son fiancé.

Les yeux de Yuuri s'ouvrirent lentement et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il tourna difficilement la tête pour scanner la pièce et il tomba sur les yeux émeraude de Wolfram d'où s'écoulaient des larmes brillantes.

« Wolfram… » murmura Yuuri la voix enroué avant de sourire.

Wolfram sauta dans les bras de Yuuri en le relevant à moitié, oubliant que celui-ci était malade. Il pleurait de joie alors qu'il serrait son fiancé contre lui. Yuuri supporta la douleur qui parcourait son corps rien que pour pouvoir sentir le corps de Wolfram contre lui. Il était tellement heureux de revoir Wolfram qu'il commença à pleurer lui aussi.

« Yuuri ? » fit Wolfram en s'écartant de Yuuri, inquiet.

Voir des larmes descendant des joues du Maoh choqua Wolfram au plus au point. Il ignora sa surprise et prit encore une fois Yuuri dans ses bras.

« Je suis… si heureux… de te… revoir… Wolfram ! » dit Yuuri entre de grandes inspirations.

« Vraiment, Yuuri ? » s'étonna Wolfram.

Il s'écarta encore de Yuuri et tous les deux se retrouvèrent face à face. Wolfram regardait Yuuri d'un air à moitié surpris. Yuuri, lui, avait toujours de grandes difficultés à respirer. Il fixa le regard de Wolfram et engloutit sa salive avant de parler :

« Wolfram, je… je… »

La timidité de Yuuri l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Le Maoh se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir le courage de révéler ses sentiments à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il réfléchissait à cent à l'heure pour trouver un moyen de se déclarer. Il eut alors une idée de génie.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Wolfram qui ne fit rien, trop surpris. Yuuri s'écarta ensuite et passa ses doigts dans les magnifiques cheveux blonds de Wolfram.

« Wolfram, je t'aime. » déclara-t-il sans même savoir que Gisela, Murata, Shori et Conrad venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Conrad laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise puis un long silence s'installa. Murata, Shori, Gisela et Conrad fixaient Yuuri et Wolfram. Yuuri avait tourné la tête en direction de Conrad. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir un regard si profond venant de Yuuri. Il recula d'un pas, réalisant que le Maoh était sérieux avec Wolfram. Une tristesse infinie envahit son âme puis il détourna son regard de celui de Yuuri.

Yuuri se retourna ensuite vers Wolfram pour voir sa réaction. Wolfram regardait Yuuri mais ne semblait pas le voir.

Wolfram put enfin parler quelques secondes plus tard, le choc étant passé.

« Yuuri…tu… c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Yuuri en souriant.

« Moi aussi ! » fit Wolfram en embrassant Yuuri sur les lèvres.

Wolfram s'écarta ensuite, laissant apparaître un de ses plus beaux sourires. Yuuri souriait lui aussi mais il s'effondra d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

Wolfram le rattrapa de justesse et l'allongea sur le lit.

« Il semblerait qu'on est plus beaucoup de temps… » fit remarquer Murata.

Le sourire de Wolfram s'effaça à ces paroles. Il essaya de garder contenance.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose alors ? » demanda-t-il sérieux en regardant Shori et Murata.

« Oui, mais… » commença Shori mais il s'arrêta.

« Mais ? » fit Wolfram, inquiété par l'absence d'explications de Shori.

« On a trouvé le remède pour la maladie de Yuuri mais… » La voix de Murata s'éteignit comme celle de Shori avant.

Wolfram commença à paniquer. Il se leva brusquement, marcha vers le Grand Sage et se posta devant lui, l'air menaçant.

« Mais ??? » demanda encore une fois Wolfram, beaucoup plus fort qu'avant.

« C'est… c'est dangereux ! » cria Murata en durcissant l'expression de son visage.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Gisela en écartant d'un bras la distance entre le Grand Sage et Wolfram.

« Le remède a une chance sur deux de marcher. » répondit Shori.

Wolfram déporta son regard vers le grand frère de Yuuri.

« C'est quoi ce remède ? » demanda le blond, la voix tremblante.

Shori se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

« Pour que Yuuri guérisse, il faut aspirer tout son maryoku, le purifier et le lui rendre. »

« QUOI ? » s'écria soudain Conrad en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Mais si on lui prend tout son maryoku, il mourra. Aucun mazoku ne peut survivre sans maryoku ! » dit Gisela.

« Mais Yuuri est un demi-mazoku, c'est pourquoi il y a une chance sur deux qu'il puisse mourir si on lui aspire tout son maryoku. » ajouta Shori.

« C'est…c'est… » balbutia Conrad.

Wolfram regardait Shori et Murata d'un air consterné. Comment le remède pouvait-il être ça ? C'était du suicide. Mais Wolfram savait qu'il fallait tout essayer pour sauver le Maoh. Il prit la parole :

« De toute façon, si on ne fait rien, Yuuri va mourir. Alors s'il y a une chance, même infime, de le sauver, autant la tenter. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça, Wolfram ? On a l'impression que tu te fiches que Yuuri puisse mourir à utiliser cette solution ! » s'écria Conrad.

« Tais-toi ! Je m'inquiètes beaucoup plus que toi, figures-toi ! Au moins, moi, j'essaie d'aider Yuuri ! Je ne suis pas en train de rester à l'écart à m'apitoyer sur mon sort ou sur celui de Yuuri ! Même s'il y a beaucoup plus de chance que Yuuri meure et non ne survive, je garde espoir et j'essaie d'envisager toutes les solutions ! » répliqua Wolfram en lançant un regard criblé d'éclairs à Conrad.

Conrad resta sans voix. La colère montait en lui. Il ne supportait pas de savoir que son frère avait raison et surtout qu'il avait l'amour de Yuuri. L'amour que Conrad avait pour Wolfram se transforma en haine. Il s'avança vers lui, le poing serré.

« T-toi ! »

Gisela repoussa Conrad, l'empêchant ainsi de frapper Wolfram.

« En tout cas, on a pas le choix. Il n'y a que cette solution là si on veut sauver Yuuri. » dit Shori.

Tout le monde acquiesça à part Conrad qui avait laissé éclater sa colère en frappant la porte d'un coup de poing avant de sortir de la pièce.

« J'ai demandé à Anissina d'améliorer une des machines. Comme ça, on sera capable d'aspirer le maryoku de Yuuri. » expliqua Murata avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il se retourna :

« Tout dépend de nous, maintenant. »

Commentaire de fin : Pour une fois, j'ai écrit rapidement ! Et j'avais de l'inspiration ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Merci encore de lire ma fic ! Reviews svp !


	11. Tout ce que l'amour peut faire faire

**Prises de conscience?**

Chapitre 11: Tout ce que l'amour peut faire faire,

« Alors? »demanda Gwendal à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges,

« Il me reste quelques petites choses à régler et ensuite mon « aspire-maryoku-kun » sera prêt, »répondit Anissina d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas,

En effet, ce n'était pas le moment de rire ou de faire tout autre chose de joyeux, Le Maoh était au bord de la mort, donc l'atmosphère était extrêmement tendu où que l'on aille dans le château, Les servantes aidaient Gisela à s'occuper de Yuuri tandis que d'autres personnes aidaient Anissina à améliorer une des machines qu'elle avait fabriqué il y a quelques années mais qui avait été un échec total, Ainsi tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre, Même Wolfram qui avait décidé de s'investir pour sauver Yuuri, Il restait quelques heures à son chevet puis il allait aider les autres,

Seul Conrad n'imitait pas les autres, bien qu'il savait qu'il le devait, mais rien de savoir que Yuuri avait choisi Wolfram, il était désespéré, Ruminant ses pensées, il regardait les autres s'affairer aux tâches qu'on leur avait confié; surtout que depuis l'accès à l'infirmerie lui avait été interdit, Il ne pouvait plus voir Yuuri et cela le faisait encore plus misérable qu'il ne l'était déjà,

« Et Conrad? » demanda Anissina,

« Il ne reste assis, à rien faire, » Gwendal soupira, « Franchement, je ne le comprends pas, Il aime Sa Majesté-tout le monde le sait maintenant- mais il ne fait rien pour l'aider alors qu'il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant, »

« C'est parce qu'il sait qu'il a perdu, » fit une voix derrière Anissina,

L'inventrice et le général se retournèrent pour faire face à Murata, Celui-ci semblait très fatigué, comme presque tout le monde,

« Que voulez-vous dire par là, Grand Sage? » demanda Gwendal, tout d'un coup curieux,

« Il sait que Yuuri aime Wolfram, c'est donc pour ça qu'il pense que son frère est le mieux qualifié pour sauver Yuuri, »

« C'est un peu lâche de sa part » fit remarquer Anissina,

« Et puis je pense qu'il n'en a pas encore fini, » laissa échapper Murata pour lui même mais Gwendal et Anissina l'entendirent,

« Si j'ai bien compris, Conrad laisse tout passer pour le moment et dès que Sa Majesté aura guéri-s'il survit à mon « aspire-maryoku-kun »- il attaquera de nouveau, C'est bien ça, Grand Sage? » lança Anissina,

« Exactement, c'est pour ça qu'après que l'on aura sauvé Yuuri, il faudra surveiller Wolfram et Conrad ou il risque d'y avoir du grabuge,

« Je pense que c'est une bonne décision, » affrima Gwendal, « Viens me montrer ta machine, Anissina, »fit-il avant de s'éloigner, l'inventrice sur ses talons,

Seul, Murata priait en son for intérieur pour le salut de son meilleur ami,Il fallait absolument que la machine d'Anissina marche sinon Shinmakoku perdrait le plus grand Maoh qu'il ait jamais eu,

* * *

Le lendemain

« Yuuri,,, » murmura une voix endormie,

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Wolfram était resté au côté de Yuuri ce jour, La fatigue ressentie par tout le travail qu'il y avait à faire l'avait faire s'endormir au bout d'une demi-heure et maintenant il se reposait paisiblement, assis sur une chaise ayant posé sa tête sur le lit d'infirmerie de Yuuri et tenant la main de son précieux fiancé,

Il était celui qui espérait le plus la guérison de Yuuri, Après tout, il était son fiancé et maintenant qu'il savait que Yuuri l'aimait, il se devait d'être à ses côtés pour montrer qu'il n'était pas seul pour surmonter cette épreuve,

Sa main tenant toujours celle de Yuuri, il releva brusquement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir,

Anissina, qui venait d'entrer, referma rapidement la porte et s'approcha du lit,

« Votre Excellence! Mon « aspire-maryoku-kun » est fin prêt! » annonça-t-elle,

Wolfram se releva complètement, manquant de s'écrouler par terre tellement la fatigue se faisait présente,

« M-merci, Anissina, Tu peux partir maintenant, Je viendrai avec Yuuri le plus tôt possible, »

Anissina s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter la pièce,

Wolfram s'agenouilla de nouveau à côté du lit, Il caressa le pâle visage de son fiancé et murmura:

« Yuuri,,, C'est bientôt fini,,, Tu vas guérir et tu ne souffriras plus,,, On pourra enfin vivre dans le bonheur tous les deux, »

Après ces paroles rassurantes, Wolfram embrassa son fiancé sur les lèvres, Une larme s'échappa tandis qu'il écartait son visage de celui de Yuuri, _Je t'en supplie Yuuri, ne meurs pas,,,_

Pendant que Wolfram regardait toujours Yuuri, Gwendal entra dans la pièce,

« Wolfram, il est temps d'emmener Sa Majesté, Je vais le porter là-bas, » dit-il,

« Mais,,, »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais », Wolfram, Tu es exténué, »

« Je ne suis pas le seul, ici, » lança-t-il d'un ton poignant,

« Peut-être mais j'ai encore assez de force pour porter quelqu'un, »

« Hmm! » lâcha Wolfram en se relevant puis il s'écarta pour laisser place à son frère,

Après avoir pris la place de Wolfram, Gwendal plaça ses bras puissants sous le corps frêle du Maoh puis il le souleva, Il se dépêcha de sortir de la salle avec Wolfram sur ses talons,

Wolfram se mit à gauche de son frère, Il posa ses yeux émeraude sur son fiancé toujours inconscient, Le fait de le voir dans cet état arracha de nouvelles larmes à Wolfram, Il détourna alors son regard de Yuuri pour le reporter devant lui,

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que Conrad apparaisse, Il se plaça devant Wolfram pendant que Gwendal le dépassa, l'ignorant,

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » lança Wolfram d'un ton agressif tandis que Gwendal entrait dans la pièce d'Anissina,

« Reprendre ce qui m'est dû, » répondit calmement Conrad,

« Oh! » fit le blond sur un ton faussement étonné, « Tu parles sûrement de Yuuri! »

« Bien évidemment, Et je sais que le seul moyen de reprendre ce qui m'appartient, c'est de,,, » commença le soldat mais il fut interrompu par Wolfram,

« Arrête de parler de lui comme si c'était un objet! C'est un être vivant qui pense comme toi et moi! Alors arrête de penser qu'il t'appartient car lui seul peut choisir à qui il appartient! »

« ,,, »

« Tu penses peut-être qu'en me tuant, il viendra vers toi? Arrête de rêver! Je pense que si tu essaies de me faire le moindre mal, cela renforcera la haine qu'il a déjà envers toi! »

« Même si tu es mon frère, je te déteste, Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu as réussi à avoir l'amour de Yuuri! Alors même si je dois m'attirer la haine de Yuuri, je te battrai! »

Conrad sortit son épée de son fourreau, Wolfram, lui, regardait son frère d'un air ahuri, Jamais il n'aurait cru que Conrad s'en prendrait à lui, C'était évidemment son amour pour Yuuri qui l'avait rendu comme ça, Wolfram ne pouvait que faire face à la réalité, Il sortit aussi son épée et se mit en garde,

Pendant ce temps là, dans la pièce d'Anissina

Gwendal allongea le Maoh sur un lit qui avait été spécialement apporté puis Anissina le connecta à la machine: elle mit à chaque doigt un anneau relié un fil,

« Dépêche toi, Anissina, Plus vite on aura sauvé Sa Majesté, plus vite on pourra arrêter le combat que se livrent Conrad et Wolfram dans le couloir, » dit Gwendal,

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gwendal, » répondit l'inventrice en activant son « aspire-maryoku-kun »,

Une lumière verte se propagea alors dans la pièce et Yuuri se mit à trembler, C'était le signe montrant que la machine avait commencé à faire son travail,

Tout le monde serrait les poings en priant au fond d'eux même, Plus les secondes passaient, plus les tremblements qui secouaient le corps de Yuuri étaient violents, Ils finirent par se transformer en convultions,

« Majesté! » s'écria Gunter en se précipitant aux côtés du Maoh,

« Gunter! Retiens ses épaules! Moi, je m'occupe des jambes! » cria Gwendal,

C'est ainsi que Gwendal de retrouva lui aussi à côté du Maoh et qu'il maintenait ses jambes avec fermeté, Gunter retenait tant bien que mal la partie haute du corps de Yuuri, Sa panique l'empêchait de se concentrer dans sa tâche,

Juste après qu'il se soit fait éjecté, les convultions de Yuuri stoppèrent puis il ne bougea plus,

« Majesté! » crièrent plusieurs des personnes dans la salle,

« Ne faites rien! Ce n'est pas encore fini! » dit Anissina,

Alors qu'elle parlait, la tête de Yuuri bougea mais il ne se réveilla pas, Chacun dans la salle retenait son souffle en attendant le moment fatidique,

Après quelques minutes d'intense angoisse, la machine d'Anissina s'arrêta et Yuuri ouvrit enfin les yeux,

« Majesté! » s'écria tout le monde à l'unisson,

Yuuri cligna des yeux et tourna sa tête à droite pour apercevoir Gwendal à ses côtés,

« Gwendal? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible,

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement pendant que Gwendal aida Yuuri à s'asseoir, Il se sentait extrêmement faible, Il commença à perdre conscience mais un cri le retint éveillé, Il ouvrit les yeux avec une expression de terreur en reconnaissant la voix de Wolfram,

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda Yuuri en sentant la peur grimper en intensité,

Chacun dans la pièce se consultèrent du regard, se demandant quoi faire, Ce fut Murata qui rompit le silence,

« Yuuri,,, Conrad a provoqué Wolfram et ils sont en train de se battre en ce moment même, » annonça-t-il, « mais s'il te plaît, ne t'en mêle pas, »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça? » répondit Yuuri aussi fort que sa voix lui permettait, Il se leva difficilement puis après avoir rassemblé toutes ses forces, il se dirigea vers la porte, « Wolfram est en danger! Je ne resterai pa là sans rien faire! »rajouta-t-il avant de sortir,

Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il eut une vision d'horreur, Wolfram tenait difficilement debout, du sang salissait ses vêtements, Et Conrad se trouvait devant lui, prêt à porter un nouveau coup,

Conrad s'élança, Yuuri courut pour le rattraper puis il lui saisit le bras,

« Quoi? » lança Conrad, Il se retourna, Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Yuuri,

Yuuri repoussa Conrad vers l'arrière et se précipita vers Wolfram, Celui-ci se laissa tomber à terre et Yuuri s'agenouilla à ses côtés,

« Wolfram, est-ce que ça va? »

« Yuuri,,, »

Le blond prit alors son fiancé dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui,

« Yuuri!!! » cria-t-il en se mettant à pleurer,

Conrad regardait la scène avec dégoût, Pourquoi Yuuri persistait-il à protéger Wolfram? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas,

« Yuuri,,, Pourquoi? Pourquoi le protèges-tu? »

« Parce que je l'aime, Si tu touches encore un seul de ses cheveux, tu le regretteras! » répondit Yuuri d'une voix froide que personne ne lui connaissait tandis qu'il se dégageait de l'étreinte de Wolfram pour faire face au soldat,

« Mais,,, »

« Conrad, ne veux-tu pas mon bonheur? »

« Oui, mais,,, »

« Alors abandonne, Arrête d'être aussi égoïste, Tu ne vois même pas que tu as blessé ton propre juste par jalousie, Ne penses-tu pas que tu en as trop fait? »

Conrad posa son regard sur Wolfram, Il ressentit alors une étrange culpabilité, Après tout, l'amour ne fait-il pas faire les plus horribles choses?

« Wolfram,,, Qu'ai-je fait? Je suis un véritable monstre pour t'avoir attaqué de cette façon, Je ne mérite même pas d'être ton frère,,, » Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Conrad,

« Espèce d'idiot! Il ne faut jamais se mettre en travers de l'amour! Si tu jures de ne plus rien tenter alors je te reconsidèrerai comme mon frère, » dit Wolfram,

Conrad regarda Wolfram d'un air ahuri, ainsi que Yuuri,

« Wow, toi qui me pardonne difficilement, tu arrives à pardonner aussi facilement à Conrad? » fit Yuuri,

« Bien sûr! » répondit Wolfram, « Et toi, peux-tu le pardonner comme moi? »

« Oui, parce que je sais que Conrad n'est pas mauvais, Il était juste aveuglé par ses sentiments, »

Ils se mirent tous les deux à sourire, Conrad, lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Comment pouvait-on le pardonner après ce qu'il avait fait? Il revit enfin le Yuuri qu'il avait toujours connu, Il fut surpris que son frère ait agit ainsi, Il en déduisit que c'était dû à l'influence que Yuuri avait sur lui,

Même s'il devait oublier son amour pour Yuuri, tant que ces deux-là étaient heureux, cela lui suffisait, Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait que Yuuri aimait Wolfram, il se sentait comme d'habitude,

Pardonné et soulagé, il se retira,

Wolfram et Yuuri purent enfin s'aimer sans obstacles,

**OWARI**

Commentaire de fin: A cause d'une crise d'inspiration, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, Je suis vraiment désolée tout le monde, Enfin voilà la fin! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin heureuse! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic!

Salut!!!! Shibuya Yuki


End file.
